masseuse
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: Ah THAT would be telling...definitely Yaoi, Atemu/Yugi


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Masseuse

The prince walked into the bathing chamber,

"Bring Teremun…"

He needed to give no other order, he moved into the set of rooms reserved for the royal family, knowing he would soon be attended. He continued to strip on his way to the bathing pool,

Stepping naked into the large bath prince Yugi proceeded to wash away the dust and sand from todays lesson with Kalim who had been particularly hard on the prince this morning. He moaned as the warm water eased his sore muscles slightly, Ra he needed Teremun's talented hands right now.

Hearing the shuffle of footsteps he climbed out of the bath wrapped a towel round his waist, and turned to stretch himself out on the slab of polished stone that made up the massage table. Folding his arms, he rested his cheek on his wrists, closed his eyes, and waited for the familiar kneading along his spine.

Slowly drops of lavender scented oil were drizzled down the prince's back, fingertips sliding through it and spreading it across his skin. Yugi's eyes went wide these were not the hands of his usual attendant.  
"Who are you? And where's Teremun?"

"Teremun is not well." There was a wide smile. "I am Atemu his replacement."

The prince's eyes narrowed and he grunted with mild irritation. He took a moment to take in the replacement.

Crimson eyes gleamed beneath a mop of unruly spikes of hair. The full mouth was tugged into a smirk as its owner realized he was being studied, and that Yugi was taking his time.

Clad only in a slaves shenti it left little to the imagination  
He sighed and stretched out again. "Very well…"

Once again, firm fingertips began to rub over his back. More oil was applied and strong hands dug into his shoulders to knead and loosen the knots caused by a combination of exercise and worry, worry over his Grandfathers health. Wrapping his fingers around the edge of the table, he pressed his forehead onto the warm stone.

The slave's hands kneaded his biceps, before sweeping to his shoulders again and in toward his spine. Long, hard strokes up and down his back forced the breath from him and Yugi stretched out beneath the relaxing touch, and soon he was on the verge of sleep.

He almost didn't notice the lazy kneading as it moved down over his buttocks and thighs, until he felt his towel being removed.

Atemu was pleasant enough to look at, the prince mused, and the path of his oil-slicked hands was somewhat treasonous. He should probably get up and have him punished for daring to be so familiar.

But it felt so good.

His breath hitched as Firm thumbs slipped between his thighs and rubbed as Atemu's palms cupped the prince's ass. A purr rippled through the air.

"Would you like me to stop, my prince?"

Yugi rubbed himself against the stone "Oh gods no…"

He felt his cheeks flush he'd never been subjected to someone's lust before. There was a small flicker of shame as his flesh hardened in anticipation. He shivered in reaction, biting back a moan as his body was stroked from the soles of his feet to the nape of his neck, leaving a tingling sensation across his skin.

At the sudden loss of the gentle caresses to his flesh Yugi turned his head to find out why the touch had gone. His cock twitched as he looked at the other male, he had removed his shenti and was now pulling the prince up to sit on the edge of the table.

Atemu gently raked his nails up the princes sides, gentle enough so as not to leave marks but firm enough to cause him to shudder, his thumbs lightly rubbed over the princes nipples Yugi buried his hands into Atemu's hair and drew him closer.

Bright crimson eyes met his just before the sensual mouth closed down on his own, taking away what breath he had and filling his mouth with a smooth tongue that tasted of cinnamon. He could only hang on to the strong shoulders as long fingers wrapped around his hard flesh and stroked him firmly.

Yugi squirmed, his hips rocking to increase the friction, his legs were kneed apart and he gasped as silken lips were torn from his, he shivered as they trailed nips and suckles along his throat and collarbone. He could barely catch his breath.

"At-Atemu…"

"Yes, my prince?"

"M-More…"

Atemu growled and Yugi was gently pushed back across the table, Atemu's lips and tongue making their way down over the prince's body. He could only bury his fingers into the thick hair and arch into the hot open-mouthed kisses that trailed over his skin.

The prince softly cried out as Atemu's mouth closed over the head of his cock, his tongue teasing and swirling around the salty flesh as he slowly took the hard flesh into his mouth. Yugi writhed, fighting for each breath as the pleasure increased.

Just as the beginnings of completion came to Yugi, the hot mouth and taunting tongue left him, and he was brought up in another mind-blowing kiss before he was turned and pressed face down across the stone table. Eyes widening, he felt Atemu bend over him again, and soft kisses were placed at the base of his spine. His balls tightened and throbbed as his ass was parted and the tip of an oil-slicked finger was pressed slowly into him, and the hot mouth and tongue returned to tease his spine. Gasping, the prince pressed himself back against the invading finger, the pressure increasing as he rocked back and forth.

"Mmmore!"

He nearly whimpered as the finger withdrew, then groaned as a second slippery finger joined the first, probing deeper into him and curling to stroke inside. He had drawn up shakily to hands and knees atop the table as he pushed back onto the strokes, his back now arched.

"Atemuuu!"

Yugi whined as the pressure inside him suddenly vanished, and he could hear Atemu panting, he wanted that feeling back, the tightness in his groin was unbearable. He reached to relieve himself, only to have his hand lightly slapped away.

Yugi cried out as the full length of Atemu's cock was quickly sheathed within him. Yugi shook, his eyes clenched shut, his jaw locked in a breathless cry as jolts of delicious pain wracked through him. Without any warning, Atemu began to move, his hips drawing back slowly before thrusting hard into him over and over again.

Grunts were forced from his throat with each solid thrust of Atemu's hips, and Yugi was lost to the feel of the thick, hard flesh moving inside him. He could feel each throbbing inch as it rubbed and swelled within him, his own cock twitching in the hand Atemu had wrapped round it.

At the sound of Atemu's cries of pleasure and need, Yugi felt his own need building; the tight knot in his groin became painful. And still Atemu pounded into him relentlessly, his hand sliding up and down the length of his cock until he exploded.

Yugi wanted to scream. He wanted to cry out his ecstasy for all to hear.

Atemu's hips slammed forward and locked as he filled the prince with the hot essence of his lust, his own cry muffled.

The two stayed joined until they had caught their breath, Atemu slowly withdrew from the young prince's tired body.

As the young prince allowed Atemu to wash him off and dress him he sighed, "You know, I am in need of a new, very personal servant"

Atemu's eyes glistened in excitement and anticipation "You are my prince?"

Yugi smiled "Yes and I think you will do nicely"

Yugi walked to the door and Atemu grinned as he followed him, his eyes firmly glued to the prince's ass.

* * *


End file.
